


sing a song for the monsters

by Bookdancer



Series: Andreil Week 2019 [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil Week 2019, Band Fic, Day 4, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Sensory Overload, and they act as such, but that doesn’t stop andrew from falling in love at first sight, neil is also already seriously crushing on andrew, no one but andrew realizes neil is experiencing sensory overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookdancer/pseuds/Bookdancer
Summary: The Monsters’ lead singer picks Neil out of a crowd and pulls him up on stage with them, but it’s their drummer who takes him backstage. An AFTG band AU





	sing a song for the monsters

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for the 2019 andreil week, day 4: concert
> 
> also thanks to @queenofmoons67 (tumblr handle) for beta-ing
> 
> i do not own the foxhole court, and i’ve also cross-posted this fic to ff.net (Bookdancer) and tumblr (@bookdancerfics)
> 
> please check the tags for warnings
> 
> i hope you all enjoy the fic!

Neil sits on top of Matt’s shoulders, propping himself up with his chin resting on the back of his hands, which simultaneously cup Matt’s head. There’s doubtlessly at least one person behind them who thinks they’re being assholes, and they _are_ , but at the same time the people in front of _them_ are all several inches taller than Neil. Really, there was no contest, although Neil isn’t going to tell Matt that.

About fifteen feet in front of them, Kevin Day stands at the edge of The Monsters’ stage, microphone in hand, eyes closed, crooning at the audience as if the world will end with their performance.

The beat picks up as Kevin reaches the refrain. Andrew Minyard, drummer and five foot blonde PR nightmare, thumps the melody along until it peaks with his twin’s guitar solo. Aaron Minyard is just as blonde and just as small, although Neil would bet his whole Monsters collection that he was the PR team’s favorite. Nicky Hemmick adds an electric sound to the song with his keyboard, and then all three singers — the whole band, minus Andrew — are ratcheting the croon up to a stomping beat.

Kevin waves his hands at them, signaling for them to scream the lyrics along with the band, and Neil quietly indulges himself, mouthing along the words even as Matt yells himself hoarse.

Then comes the moment the whole audience has been waiting for; every concert, Kevin picks someone from the audience to join the band on stage for the last minute of the last song. Kevin made a show of spinning himself around, his hand over his eyes as Aaron and Nicky take over the vocals for a few seconds. His other hand points out, and when he stops Aaron nudges him a few more inches so he’s actually pointing at a fan instead of the very edge of the stage.

Neil blinks, follows the invisible line between Kevin’s pointer finger and… himself? Matt’s saying something and shaking Neil’s legs at the same time, and Neil almost loses himself then and there, but somehow manages to get off Matt’s shoulders when his best friend delivers him right to the stage.

Nicky’s talking away from his mic, but Neil hears enough that makes it sound like he’s scolding Kevin — something about not being a prick and trying to get out of choosing anyone by pointing at thin air.

Kevin shrugs, and Neil can tell he’s thinking the same thing Neil is. That there _was_ someone there, anyway. That a fan is still on stage with them. That a fan… and that fan is _Neil_ , Neil thinks dimly.

Kevin grasps Neil’s wrist and pulls his arm up, and Neil lets him, points his finger at spotlights and realizes he can’t even make out Matt because everything beyond the stage is so bright.

Someone puts a microphone in Neil’s face, and Neil sings into it without thinking. The lyrics come easily, because Neil has sung this song on his own or with Matt in the car on the way to exy practice countless times, enough that he could sing it with no music or melody at all and still at least manage to hit the inflection, if not the actual notes.

Kevin puts his arm around Neil’s shoulders. Neil shivers, but he doesn’t push the singer off.

Finally, _finally_ , things start to make sense again, and Neil registers the song ending and Kevin’s retreating arm, and Kevin saying a few words to the audience. Something about being glad they’re all here, and how great it was to see them, and if they could please support the USC Trojans’ exy team. At that everything sharpens, and Neil manages a glare at Kevin. Somehow, he also manages to keep his mouth shut. Matt would probably say that was the greater miracle, because Neil is a PSU alum and therefore a staunch supporter of the Foxes, and the Trojans kept them from the championship three years running. The last time the Foxes won was Neil’s fifth and final year as striker, before he graduated and joined Matt in the pro leagues.

“That’s enough,” someone says, and then there’s a Minyard in front of him.

Neil registers focused, hazel eyes, black arm bands, and connects the features to Andrew.

“Come with me,” Andrew says, and Neil can’t think to do anything but follow. In his pocket, his phone buzzes, and it’s probably Matt, but this is Andrew.

_It’s Andrew_ , Neil thinks, and then he pictures all of The Monsters’ merch covering his walls, especially the ones of this particular Minyard, _especially_ the one of this particular Minyard in the blue suit with orange trim that he’d worn to support his alma mater at their exy team’s last championship game. Neil thinks of seeing Andrew in person for the first time, even though they were hundreds of feet and a suit and exy gear apart, and his cheeks warm.

Backstage, Andrew sits Neil on a soft, plush bean bag. It’s orange, and obviously worn, and Neil instinctively knows that if he were to check the tag, it would have _PSU FOXES_ on it.

“Can I touch you?” Andrew asks, and Neil blinks at him for a solid five seconds before the words fully register.

“Oh,” he says, and quickly takes stock of himself. His skin tingles a little, although he’s not sure if it’s from being on stage or being in close proximity to Andrew. But the rest of him seems fine, relatively settled. “Yeah.”

Andrew observes him carefully. “Are you sure? Yes or no?”

“Yes,” Neil says, and he has to admit that his voice already sounds stronger.

Andrew takes his wrist and places two fingers on Neil’s pulse point. After what seems like a while, although it was probably just a minute, he nods.

“You seem better, but you should probably still be seen by our on-call physician,” Andrew says.

Neil shakes his head. “I’m fine.”

“Right,” Andrew says, the sarcasm practically oozing from that one word, and then he makes a motion at someone Neil can’t see. “I’m going to hand you off to Abby, and she’ll take care of you. I need to deal with my bandmates.”

“Right,” Neil echoes back. Suddenly, as Andrew stands, a rush of panic races through him, and he has the sudden urge to go for a run even though he’s still dressed in the clothes Allison had shoved on him. Skinny jeans and converse really weren’t the best work out clothes, but he could make do if necessary.

Andrew looks at him, and he must see something in Neil’s expression, something that Neil can’t hide quite yet because _Andrew Minyard_ is standing in front of him.

Andrew gestures at someone else, and then all of a sudden a piece of paper is being folded into his hands.

“Don’t lose it,” Andrew says, and Neil nods.

Andrew nods back, then leaves, and Neil unfolds his fingers from the paper enough to make out a phone number with a one letter signature: _— A_.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll admit, my beta pointed out a pretty glaring plot hole, but it's after 3 am so i decided to just post this anyway. apologies to anyone who notices the plot hole, i hope you still enjoyed the fic anyway
> 
> also, i have a tumblr account, @bookdancerfics, so please feel free to drop by. sometimes i post writing updates
> 
> and, finally, please comment here! i love hearing what people think


End file.
